


A Night Off

by whooshboomtree



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooshboomtree/pseuds/whooshboomtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Axl was a little nervous about being invited to X's room for the night. He was even more nervous when he found out that both X and Zero had plans for a night off to have some fun. But there was no way he was going to chicken out, not when he'd crushed on the two older Hunters for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

_“Hey, Axl.  Meet us in Zero’s room at seven, okay?”_

The gunner shuffled with nervous anticipation, lingering just outside of Zero’s bedroom door and hesitantly raising a hand as if to knock before letting his arm drop again.  In spite of having had several . . . rather pleasurable experiences during his time as a mercenary, it was still _strange_ to him to be dating someone.  Especially two someones.  At the same time.  Especially two someones at the same time that he’d been crushing on for quite some time now.

Again, he shuffled, and again he started to raise his hand before letting it drop again with a huff.  Why would X have wanted him to meet them in Zero’s room this late at night, anyway?  He’d better not have been in trouble.  He hadn’t _done_ anything recently to get in trouble.  Except maybe the rubber spider he’d left in the fridge.  But that didn’t warrant getting in _that_ much trouble, unless someone who really really hated spiders had happened upon it, in which case talk about bad luck he’d really have to think that through next time.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been standing there lost in thought until someone cleared their throat, at which point he blinked and looked up to find that he was in fact _so_ lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed someone opening the door- a very specific someone in fact.  “Z-Zero!”

The blond simply cracked a familiar smirk at him, his hair loosened from its tie to spill across his shoulders, red collared shirt slightly rumpled and dark jeans hanging low on his waist.  “You gonna stand out there staring at the door all night or what, kid?” he asked, blue eyes gleaming with amusement.  Axl shyly peered around Zero’s side, unsurprised to see X relaxing on the bed in a pair of loose sweats and a slightly-too-big t-shirt.

“Ah . . . n . . . no,” Axl said, smiling faintly and folding his hands behind his back as a dust of color rose in his cheeks.  “I’m still actually kinda trying to figure out why you guys invited me here in the first place, aheheh . . .”

“You’re not in trouble,” X said with a roll of his eyes, beckoning Axl over.  Zero slid the door shut, guiding Axl to sit down on the bed with a hand on the back of his shoulder.  “I thought we were going to have to start without you.”

Axl blinked, but sat down on the edge of the bed, flushing a little darker when X kissed his cheek in greeting.  “St . . . start?  Um, start what, exactly?”

Zero chuckled, reaching over to run a hand through Axl’s half-combed auburn hair and earning a squeak of surprise from the gunner.  “Oh relax, kid,” he said.  “X and I took the night off for a little fun; we thought it was only fair to invite you since you’re part of the relationship now, hmm?”

“ _Fun_?” Axl echoed.  “What do you mean f . . .”  His voice trailed off, eyes drifting over the way X’s hair was just a little messier than its usual mess, the way Zero’s pants were a little lower on his hips that normal, the barely-noticeable red mark on the side of X’s neck-

And the way he was blushing before was _nothing_ compared to the shade of red he turned once he put the pieces together.

Zero began to laugh, and X reached over to give him a light swat on the arm, fighting a small chuckle of his own.  “Stop that, Zero!  You’ve embarrassed him enough as it is; don’t make it worse!”

“All right, all right, sorry,” Zero chortled, ruffling Axl’s hair affectionately.  “You don’t have to join us if you don’t want to, kid.  But the offer’s certainly out there.”

“Uh . . . hm . . .”  Axl shuffled nervously, lowering his eyes and folding his hands in his lap.  X gave Zero another playful swat, and Zero rolled his eyes.

“Now you’ve gone and scared him!” X chided.  “Honestly, Zero, you’re terrible!”

“Oh please,” Zero scoffed, shifting over to place a kiss on X’s cheek and murmur into his ear.  “Like I didn’t do worse to you when we first started . . .”

“You did,” X said, his voice taking on an entirely smoother tone.  “And it’s a testament to my patience that I’ve put up with you for this long.”

“Tch . . . you like it,” Zero grumbled, nipping at the brunet’s ear.

Instead of answering, X moved to press a strong, rather unrelenting kiss to Zero’s lips, earning a soft ‘mmph!’ of surprise from the blond.  Zero seemed to recover quickly, however, settling his hands on X’s shoulders to tug him closer with a low growl of, “Mine.”

Axl merely sat back and watched for a while, as if unsure of what to do.  After a few minutes, however, he began to squirm a bit, and then he started twiddling his thumbs, and then he bit his lip and squirmed a bit more.  This wasn’t _fair_ , they were just sitting there making out and they were making all kinds of interesting noises and they were _right there_ and Axl still hadn’t worked up the courage for a kiss that was more than a little peck and they were _right fucking there_ dammit!

He opened his mouth as if to speak, closed it, took a deep breath, and then gathered all of his willpower and pounced forward, wrapping his arms around Zero’s shoulders from behind and giving him a slightly clumsy kiss on the neck.

Zero blinked in surprise, breaking his kiss with X and turning to cast Axl a rather sly grin.  “Decided you want to join us after all?”

“You can’t just leave me _out_ ,” Axl whined.  “C-come on, let’s be real . . .”

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” X said, brushing a loose lock of auburn behind Axl’s ear.  “But we didn’t want to force you, either.”

“Hey, you can’t blame me for being a little shy,” Axl mumbled, lowering his eyes with a sheepish smile.  “I’ve never had a real kiss before and I’ve been crushing on you guys for like _forever_.”

“We’ve both kissed you plenty of times, kid,” Zero chuckled.  “What are you talking about?”

Axl shifted his gaze to cast Zero a glare that was only half-indignant.  “You _know_ what I mean by a real kiss, Zee.”

X raised an eyebrow at Zero in question, and when the blond merely nodded, X reached over to place a hand on Axl’s cheek.  “Do you _want_ a real kiss, Axl?”

The gunner flushed, but after a moment’s pause he nodded shyly.

“Well, come here then.”  X gently drew Axl closer, connecting their lips in a slow, soft kiss.  Axl made a soft, contented murmur, having at least had enough experience by now to tip his head enough so that their noses wouldn’t bump.

The Lightbot smiled warmly, thumb moving back and forth on the gunner’s cheek in a soothing motion as he ran his tongue along Axl’s lower lip in askance for permission to deepen the kiss.  Fighting a little flutter of nervous anticipation, Axl cautiously opened his mouth, practically squeaking when he felt X’s tongue brush against his own.

X opened one eye partway, as if to gauge how Axl was doing, keeping every movement slow and sensual to allow the redhead time to get used to it.  To his surprise, Axl adjusted almost frighteningly fast, quickly figuring out how to move his tongue and how to be just a little more aggressive without being _too_ aggressive.  X allowed himself a small, almost moan-like noise, able to feel the way the soft sound caused Axl’s cheeks to warm.

Even still, the gunner jumped visibly when Zero suddenly took to kissing along the back of his neck, and he let out an indignant whine against X’s lips.  Zero’s lips were _soft_ and the nape of his neck was just a little bit ticklish but it was good ticklish and X smelled nice and he was warm and familiar and also soft and really really attractive and-

“Mm, you’re good at this, Axl,” X murmured, his breath warm against the redhead’s lips.

“He always has been a quick learner,” Zero pointed out, having taken to trailing his kisses up along Axl’s neck to his ear.  “This shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

“O-oh yeah?” Axl stuttered out, sounding a little breathless as he turned to face the blond.  “How about I just _show_ you then?”

Before Zero could speak, Axl had turned and locked lips with him in an aggressive, open-mouthed if slightly off kiss.  Zero grunted in surprise, but only for a moment before he positively _grinned_ , advancing on the younger Hunter and showing him _exactly_ what a truly passionate, dominant kiss was like.

Not to mention _exactly_ where a lot of practice could get someone.

He had to give Axl credit though; the kid was trying.  He was honestly clearly doing his damned best not to just totally melt under Zero’s confident, near-insistent touch, but he was also pretty close to just totally melting under Zero’s confident, near-insistent touch.  And X’s hands tracing slow patterns up and down his waist _really really_ wasn’t helping with that matter.

Nor did X whispering a soft, “Getting a little excited there, kid?” into his ear.

Axl whined, parting the kiss with a gasp when X’s hand circled around to settle between his legs.  “A-ah . . . !  M-maybe just a little . . . !”

“Want to join us for a little more . . . mmm, fun, shall we say?” Zero asked, probably using the most purposefully seductive tone he could possibly use.

“Y . . .”  Axl swallowed, tipping his head back with a pleasant shudder when Zero leaned forward to kiss his collarbone and trail a slow lick up to his jawline.  “Y-yeah.  I-if you guys . . . ah . . . don’t mind, at least.”

“Of course we don’t,” X murmured, kissing the side of Axl’s jaw.  “You wouldn’t be here if we did.”

Axl nodded, relaxing under X’s gentle nuzzles and kisses while Zero leaned back and made an absolutely deliberately slow show of pulling his collared shirt off over his head, making sure that _both_ of his boyfriends got a good view of the way his arms flexed, the ripple of every artificial muscle in his toned chest and stomach.  “G-god,” Axl breathed out, causing Zero to chuckle lowly.

“Someone likes a bit of a show, do they?” Zero murmured, eyes drifting halfway shut as he tossed his shirt aside and leaned in to give Axl a deceptively gentle kiss.

“Oh, shut up,” Axl said, managing a smarmy grin in spite of himself- and in spite of the way X was still palming him between the legs.  “Wouldn’t anybody want a show from someone that attractive?”

“Thanks for the compliment.”  Zero traced a finger along Axl’s jawline and down his neck, giving his shirt collar a light tug.  “Care to return the favor . . . ?”

Axl averted his gaze for a moment before peering up at X, green eyes wide and hopeful.  “Ah . . . you first?”

X sat back with a warm, almost comforting smile, crossing his arms in front of himself and tugging his shirt off over his head in one smooth motion.  His skin seemed softer, somehow, the gentle curves of his body in visible contrast to Zero’s sharply defined musculature- not that X was unfit in the slightest, one could tell that much with simply a glance.

But _damn_ he was attractive.

Zero and X both turned expectant glances on the gunner, and he sat up with a faint nod, almost hesitantly wriggling out of his own t-shirt and tossing it aside before folding his hands in his lap and trying not to squirm.  He was slimmer than both X and Zero, his shoulders and upper arms tight-muscled from years of handling firearms, and faint seamlines were visible over his joints and collarbone, likely a product of being a new-generation prototype.  For a few moments, he merely sat and shuffled, only relaxing slightly when Zero reached over to trace a hand along his pectoral.  “W-well, are you guys just gonna sit there and gawk at me or what?”

“It’s a form of flattery,” X murmured, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips.  “You look good, Axl.”

“Not to mention cute as hell when you’re shy like this,” Zero added with a smirk, earning another swat from X.  “Y’know, you sure are hitting me a lot tonight; are you in a kinky mood or something?”

He ducked under yet another swat, fixing Axl with a playful half-glare when the gunner began to snicker.  “Not tonight,” X chided gently.  “You’ll scare Axl off; he’s not as experienced as-”

“A-ah . . .”

X and Zero both blinked and turned their gazes back on the redhead, watching the way he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap and shifted in place.  “Not . . . exactly true,” he mumbled.

“But-”  X tipped his head slightly, reaching over and running a hand through Axl’s hair idly.  “Didn’t you . . . say you’d never even had a real kiss before?”

“Hadn’t,” Axl said with a sheepish smile.  “More of . . . in a group of mercs like Red Alert, most of us had gotten around the block a time or two.  Or more.  It was all just flings and sex for the sake of sex though, nothing romantic or anything.”

X’s lips curled into a smile at that, and he tugged Axl just a little bit closer, his arm tightening around the redhead’s waist.  “Now that much I think we can fix,” he murmured.

“Oh please do,” Axl said, allowing his tone to take on a little bit of a purr as he nuzzled X’s neck affectionately.

That seemed to be all the encouragement X needed to pull Axl into another kiss, this one just as passionate as the previous one, but softer somehow, slower and more sensual.  For the first few moments, Axl seemed confused, but he quickly seemed to relax under X’s kisses and Zero’s gentle touches across his bare back and shoulders.

At least he _was_ relaxing until Zero grabbed his ass and made him squeak and jump about six inches off the bed.  “ _Zee_!” he practically whined, feeling more of a heated thrill than he wanted to admit at the idea of _Zero’s_ hands being on his _ass_.  Honestly he really wanted those hands elsewhere-

“Damn, you’re cute,” Zero whispered, his breath hot on Axl’s ear.  “Can I get just a little more out of you, mm~?”

“Gh-”  Axl swallowed, pulling back from X’s lips for a moment to take a shaky breath and nod, a low whine rising in his throat when Zero slipped a hand under the waistband of his pants to give his ass another playful grope.  “M-mmh-!  Mm . . .”

A bit uncertainly, Axl settled his hands on X’s waist, only making a move to touch lower when X made a quiet noise of approval and nodded, easing up on their kiss slightly to allow Axl a little room to breathe.  And he couldn’t help but be entirely amused by the way Axl was starting to squirm and pant softly.

Still, he opened his mouth in a soft gasp when Axl wasted no time in sticking a hand down the front of his sweats, a shudder of pleasure tracing down his spine a moment later.  “H-hah, credit where credit is due,” the Lightbot murmured, sounding just slightly breathless and shuddering again when Axl took to stroking him gently, his rough, callused fingers somehow feeling soft and wonderful on his half-hard member.  “Not too bad at handjobs, mm . . .”

“Damn straight,” Axl said with a snicker, leaning forward to kiss the Lightbot more insistently as he continued stroking, a little faster now.  “Told you I’m experie- AAH!”

The yelp came as a result of the fact that he suddenly found a finger pressing against his entrance, said finger ending up _inside_ of him a moment later and god _dammit_ Zero!  “Zeeeeee!” he whined, his shivering and twitching only seeming to encourage Zero to work his finger in farther seeing as how Axl had leaned forward in an attempt to dominate his Lightbot.  “Warn me before you do thaaaaaat!”

“Sooooorry,” Zero snickered, tugging Axl’s pants down with his free hand and kissing up and down the back of his neck.  “I can stop if you don’t like it~”

“Mmmnh, didn’t say that,” Axl muttered, trying to distract himself by pleasuring X that much more enthusiastically.  “But you could at least be a loving boyfriend and suck me off before you start shoving things up my ass.”

There was a pause, and Axl tensed when he felt Zero’s tongue lightly slip up the nape of his neck to his earlobe, an electrical thrill running down his spine.  “I can do that,” the blond whispered, his tone nothing if not low and seductive.  “If you ask nicely.”

“A-ah- mm . . . please be a loving boyfriend and put your mouth on my dick?” Axl said, looking back at Zero with a wide-eyed hopeful gaze- and causing Zero to make a noise that could really only be compared to a snort.  “What?”

“What’s so funny?” X asked, lifting his head and blinking inquisitively.

“This kid,” Zero snickered, sitting back and clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.  “X, he just fucking _batted his eyelashes at me_.  How am I supposed to say no to him _now_?”

“You’re not?” Axl said with his most innocent smile, while X merely laughed and shook his head in amusement.

“Fine then.”  Zero took his other hand away, sitting back and crossing his arms over his bare chest, chin tipped up slightly and shoulders squared and he made a _very nice picture_ sitting there showing his body off like that.  “On your back, kid.  You want oral, you’ll get oral.”

Axl flushed about as red as a tomato, allowing X to slip out from under him and hesitantly tugging his pants and underwear off the rest of the way before settling down on his back.  Zero slid the rest of his clothing off as well, and Axl swallowed a pang of nervous anticipation when he realized how . . . _well-endowed_ the blond was.  Nothing ridiculous, of course, but maybe a little . . . bigger than Axl had imagined . . .

He couldn’t help but steal a glance over at X too, and this time he unconsciously licked his lips because from what he could see X was the _perfect_ size and he had this cute little upward curve that Axl couldn’t help but think would feel _really really_ good against his sweet spot-

“You done staring or what, kiddo?”

Zero’s voice broke Axl out of his fantasy, and he shifted his gaze to see the blond still grinning down at him looking cocky as hell and gorgeous and all exposed and _holy shit_.  “Um, y-yeah,” Axl managed, his voice cracking slightly.  “Yeah, m’done.  It’s a form of flattery, j-jeez . . .”

Instead of answering, Zero laughed and shifted to tug Axl’s legs apart, wasting no more time in getting to work and trailing a long, slow lick up the underside of the gunner’s shaft.  Axl whimpered in approval, and Zero gave him another slow lick before leaning up to tongue and tease lightly at his slit, earning more whimpers and a soft whine in response.  “Sooooo?” Zero hummed, licking his lips at the sweet taste of his partner’s pre on his tongue.  “Can I go down on you or not?”

“U . . . u-uh-huh,” Axl practically squeaked, biting his lip to stifle a noise of pleasure when he felt Zero’s warm, wet lips around his length.  Zero slid down about halfway, paused, and then brought his head up again, immediately taking up a steady, sensual rhythm.  Axl moaned rather loudly in spite of himself, trying not to squirm and ending up bucking his hips slightly regardless.

Zero didn’t seem bothered by it, all the same, not breaking his pace in the slightest and instead actually _speeding up_.  He was grinning, too.  Even with his mouth full of dick he still had that cocky-ass grin of his.  Axl could _feel_ it.

He hadn’t thought of Zero as much of the oral-giving type, probably more of receiving, but _damn_ he was good.  Really good.  At least if the way Axl’s increasingly loud moans was anything to go by.

Experienced, yes.  Quiet, not so much.

All the same, noisy partners were Zero’s _favorite_ partners, and he made no effort to hide how aroused the gunner’s vocalizations were making him.  But he couldn’t help but wonder where X had gotten off to; the Lightbot had been pretty damn quiet for some time and Zero had been so focused on sucking Axl off good and hard that he’d lost track of-

“M-mm- mmph . . . !”

Well that explained where X had gone, Zero tensing up visibly and giving a loud, muffled noise of surprise and pleasure when he felt warm, wet tongue between his legs, said warm wet tongue quickly making its way up to circle and lick and prod teasingly at his entrance.  Right.  X liked rimming.  For one reason or another, X _really_ liked rimming.

Zero liked rimming too.  Far more than he’d like to put into words, mind you, so he mostly let his shudders and moans speak for himself.

“Wh- haaa . . . aaaah, what?” Axl managed breathlessly, Zero’s moans feeling very close to a low-powered vibrator against his skin.  “Whaaaat the hell am I missing down there, i-is my dick really that- mm, really that good?”

X and Zero both began to splutter with laughter, which mostly ended up feeling weird for all parties involved and made Axl start laughing too.  “No Axl,” Zero chortled, having to lift his head so that he’d stop laughing against the redhead’s dick.  “I’ve just got someone’s tongue in my ass.  It’s a little hard to ignore.”

He made a noise of surprise when the statement prompted X to give his backside a slap that was pretty damn audible but also pretty playful all the same.  “Be _nice_ ,” X said, leaning over to get a bottle of lube out of the nightstand.  “And to that end, Axl gets to pick regardless.  It’s his first time with us, after all.”

“Um, pick?” Axl echoed, pushing himself up on his elbows.  “As . . . as in um . . . top or bottom?”

“Got a preference?” Zero asked, trailing his fingers across the gunner’s inner thigh playfully.

“Well I mean . . . um . . . well . . .”  Axl flushed cherry red, glancing down between his own legs and squirming as if embarrassed.  “I usually prefer . . . taking it, if . . . the option’s given to me.  And I’ve, um, taken pretty big before . . . so . . .”

He coughed softly.  “If . . . um . . . you guys are okay with it, you could . . . top me . . .”

“B . . . both of us?” Zero said after taking that in for a moment.  “At- Axl, you want to take us both at the same _time_?”

The gunner nodded shyly.

“A-Axl, I don’t know about that . . .”  X shifted to sit next to Zero, and Axl sat up the rest of the way with a soft grunt.  “Zero’s pretty . . . big, and I’m not exactly small.  I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I know, I know,” Axl said.  “It’s just . . . I _like_ . . . taking it big.  I-I think it feels good.  And if I really really think it hurts I _promise_ I’ll tell you guys to stop.  Can’t we at least just try it, _please_ can we?”

X looked at Zero, Zero shrugged, and X sighed and leaned over to place a kiss on Axl’s cheek.  “All right,” he murmured.  “But we’re gonna go slow, okay?”

“A’course!” Axl said with an enthusiastic nod.  “I mean, duh.  I can’t take you both without prep anyway.”

“I can do that part,” Zero said, reaching for the bottle of lube with a smirk.  “Keep X busy for me while I do, won’t you~?”

Axl gulped, looking at X, then down between X’s legs, shuddering with excitement at the sight.  “C-can I?” he asked.

“You can,” X said, shifting to lean back against the wall with his legs spread.  “Jeez, Zero was right.  You _are_ cute.”

The gunner huffed softly, deciding not to mention that he wasn’t _trying_ to be cute, he was mostly just horny right now.  Instead, he settled himself on his hands and knees, very deliberately leaving his backside exposed for Zero to . . . well do as he pleased with, honestly.  To distract himself from just trembling and whimpering with anticipation, he leaned forward to give X a few good strokes and coax a bit of pre out of him, which he licked up without a moment’s hesitation.  X made a quiet noise of approval, and Axl seemed to brighten at once, rather suddenly getting to work with more enthusiasm than X had predicted- even for Axl.  “A-ah- Axl . . . !  H-hey, that’s . . . !”

Axl gave a muffled laugh, narrowing his eyes and wriggling playfully and not so much as pausing for a second.  X had gotten some pretty damn good oral in his time- Zero was _no_ slouch at giving oral- but Axl was at least as good as Zero, if not dare X admit _better_ than Zero.  This kid had no gag reflex to speak of and he was a damned _expert_ with his tongue.

A shamelessly loud moan slipped past X’s lips, his toes curling with pleasure and his hips giving a small buck into Axl’s mouth.  “Ah, f-fuck, Axl,” he panted, ignoring Zero giving a soft laugh somewhere nearby.  Stupid smarmy blond.  “You’re really . . . m-mmmh . . . mnhh . . . nnh . . .”

The gunner made a cheerful noise at the praise, that quickly becoming a gasp when he felt a cold, slick finger pressing into him.  He whimpered softly, shuddering for a moment before swallowing and resuming his work, trying not to betray how much having Zero’s finger in his ass made him just about want to melt on the spot.  “Ohhh, now that’s cute,” Zero said from somewhere behind him, his voice a low, husky purr.  “You really like that, huh . . .”

Axl replied with a simple whine of, “Mmmmmmh!” and Zero laughed, working in a second finger seeing as how the gunner seemed so relaxed with it all.  X moaned that much louder when Axl’s response to the second finger was to distract himself by sucking faster and harder, and Zero licked his lips in sheer arousal at the sight of his two wonderfully hot boyfriends.  “Weren’t kidding about being experienced, huh?” the blond murmured, leaning down to give Axl’s backside a light, playful nip, giving the little red spot a lick and a kiss right afterward.

“M-mm-mmm,” Axl said, his breath hitching at the addition of a third finger.  He pulled his lips away from X’s length with a wet _pop_ , chest rising and falling just a little too rapidly.  “T-told you . . . I like it,” he gasped out, licking his lips and not bothering to swallow before getting back to work.

“A-aaah- hhaa-!”  X practically cried out when he felt Axl take him right down to his base, the tip of the gunner’s nose nudging at his stomach.  “A-Axl, slow down, s-shit-!  You’re gonna make me- mmh . . . !”  He clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, flushing dark red when Zero looked up and _grinned_ at him and mouthed something that was _way too dirty_ to make X do anything except squirm.

Zero, of course, knew damn well that X had very little endurance and a very short refractory period.  Axl was less aware of this fact, and less aware of how close X was to just climaxing then and there.

He became _very_ aware of it however, when he felt X tense and shudder and jerk his hips involuntarily, and wow that felt really strange having something moving around that deep in his mouth.  What felt even stranger was the wet heat that splattered against the back of his throat a moment later- once, then twice, then a third and fourth weaker trickle, the gunner’s surprise at the sensation quickly fading into complete and total arousal as he shuddered and moaned and swallowed every last drop he could.  X whining and moaning like nothing else through his orgasm really didn’t help how much the redhead was starting to twitch with desperate unsatisfied need, either.

Once he was sure he’d swallowed it all, Axl slowly lifted his head, blinking slowly and swallowing once more to get the excess moisture out of his mouth.  “Um, oops?” he said.

“Sor . . . sorry,” X panted, looking limp and exhausted and nothing if not satisfied.  “Should’ve . . . warned you I’m not . . . exactly a master of endurance.”

“I can see that,” Axl said, reflexively licking his lips and pausing a moment before leaning down once more to lick the brunet’s rapidly softening length clean.  “M-mmm . . .”

Oh and Zero’s fingers were still in his ass.  Four of them now.  God damn him.

“I gotta give him credit, X,” Zero said, working his fingers in gentle tugging motions to help prepare the redhead for the eventual end result.  “He lasts a hell of a lot longer than I figured.  Remember last time I put a third finger in you, you came on the spot-”

“ _Zero_!”

“Sorry,” Zero snickered, taking his fingers out for a moment and earning a whine of protest from his partner.  “Oh relax, kid, it’s just for a sec.  C’mere and help me out, X.”

X gave Axl a light push to get him to sit back, rolling over and making his way to settle next to Zero and lube up his fingers.  “E-eeeh-!  H-hey hey hey guys w-wait a second here!” Axl squeaked when he felt _five_ fingers gently pushing into him this time, four of Zero’s and one of X’s, he assumed.  “Th-this isn’t what I had in mind when I said taking both of you at once, my willpower isn’t _that_ good . . . !”

“And if we don’t work you up a little at a time you’ll get hurt,” X said, giving Axl’s lower back an apologetic kiss.  “You doing okay . . . ?”

“C-considering I’ve got five fingers up my ass-”  Axl swallowed audibly, the slight strain and stretching feeling . . . somehow more hot and thrilling than outright painful.  “P-pretty damn good.  Um, s-so- ahn . . . h-how exactly are we gonna do this?  Without turning ourselves into pretzels?”

“Good question,” X said, casting Zero a glance.  The blond always was . . . creative when it came to positions, he’d found.  “Any ideas?”

Zero considered that for a moment before his lips twitched in a smirk, and he leaned over to whisper something in X’s ear.  The Lightbot blushed, Zero’s smirk grew, and Axl turned his head back to blink at them inquisitively.  “Heeeey, what are you guys whispering about?”

“You’ll find out,” Zero said, motioning for Axl to face forward.  “Just relax and enjoy it, kid~”

Axl whined, but did as he was told, desperately trying to breathe steadily and keep himself tensed enough so that he wouldn’t just come right on the spot, especially when X added _another_ finger, and shortly after that _another_ and okay maybe he hadn’t thought through how _torturous_ the prep for this would be . . . !

Easy there, he reminded himself.  The end result would be worth the teasing.  It would be _so_ worth the teasing.

“I think he’s good,” X said what felt like an eternity later, and Axl whimpered audibly as he felt both of his boyfriends pull their fingers out, leaving him feeling strangely empty and stretched and _needy_.

“He really _does_ look like he’s gonna cum if we keep it up too long,” Zero said with a laugh.  “Sit up, kiddo.  You’re still sure about this?”

“M-more than sure,” Axl said, nodding far too rapidly as he sat up and turned to face his partners.  “That was _torture_ you guys, I’m so horny right now you don’t even _know_ , can we please get to it already?”

X grabbed the bottle of lube and shifted to lean his shoulders against the headboard, settling somewhere in between sitting up and lying on his back.  “Sit on my lap and face that way,” he said once he’d spread a generous amount of the cool gel on himself, and Axl took a moment to think about the position before turning about the same shade of red as Zero’s freshly polished armor.

“Th-think I see what you’re getting at,” the gunner mumbled.  Nearly trembling with anticipation- and need- at this point, he turned so that he was facing away from the brunet, resting his weight back on his hands and lowering his hips down just enough to allow X’s tip to brush across his entrance.  “Um, Zee, gimme a few to get settled here before you-”

“Duh,” Zero said with a grin.

Axl rolled his eyes, and X reached down to give himself a few strokes and help Axl line himself up properly, the simple fantasy and anticipation and thrill of arousal at prepping the gunner- not to mention lubing himself up- having been more than enough to get him hard once more.  “Take it slow,” X said, supporting Axl with a free hand on his back as his partner carefully eased himself down.  “You good . . . ?”

“A-ah, yep.”  Axl tipped his head back slightly, making a low noise of approval and shifting his weight to get more comfortable.  “Easy,” he said with a grin, shifting up and down a few times to test how relaxed he was.  Which was very.  “Heh, you guys prepped me good.  F-finally, ah . . .”

“Don’t get too eager,” X said, reaching around to tease playfully at Axl’s chest and earning a soft squeak of pleased surprise from the gunner.  “You know how upset Zero would be if we went too fast and left him out~”

“I knoooow,” Axl said with a shaky laugh, slowing to sit as still as he could manage, X’s length about halfway inside of him.  “Just making sure I was relaxed.  I-I think I’m good.”

He looked up and gave Zero a nod of approval, not realizing that he’d begun to tremble until he felt X’s fingers twining with his own.  “You okay?” X asked softly, his tone laced with worry.  “You’re shaking . . .”

“Y-yeah, I’m good,” Axl mumbled, grabbing X’s hand just a little too tightly and spreading his legs a bit.  “I-I’m just nervous.  I’ll . . . I’ll be okay.”

Zero shifted closer, leaning in to place an unusually gentle kiss on Axl’s lips.  “Hey,” he said softly.  “Tell us if you don’t like it, okay?  We both want this to feel good for you, kid.”

“I-I know.”  Axl screwed his eyes shut, giving Zero’s cheek a light nuzzle.  “I know, i-it’s fine.  Just go . . . go real slow, okay?”

Zero smiled warmly, giving Axl another soft kiss before leaning back to spread some lube on himself and settle into position.  “Put your legs on my shoulders,” he murmured.

“Hey,” X whispered as Axl shifted to do as Zero instructed.  “I was nervous as hell my first time with Zee, believe me.  Deep breath in, then let it out slow when he starts, okay?”

“O-okay.”  Axl nodded, screwing his eyes shut and squeezing X’s hand that much tighter, finding himself soothed by the Lightbot’s free hand rubbing up and down his waist.  “Okay, I-I’m good.  Y . . . you can go ahead, Zee.”

He sucked in a deep breath as X had told him, but even so his initial instinct when he felt Zero just barely pressing into him was to whine and tense up.  “Relax,” X murmured, giving Axl’s neck a soft kiss.  “Relax and breathe . . . are you okay?”

“Ah- y-yeah,” Axl replied, his voice tight with strain.  He exhaled shakily, taking a few deep breaths and trying to let his lower body go slack.  “I-it just hurts a little.  Can . . . can you . . . nnnh . . . a-a little more lube?”

Zero nodded, pulling back and spreading more of the cold, slick gel on himself, and then reaching over with two fingers to add a little extra around X’s length as well.  “Try again,” Axl said, shifting his legs to settle more comfortably on Zero’s shoulders.  “I-I can do this.  I can so do this, I can do this.”

X and Zero both laughed, the gunner’s cheerful if nervous optimism helping to assure them that he really was alright- or as close to alright as one got when trying to fit two dicks in their ass at the same time.  “Sorry to keep you waiting, in that case,” Zero chuckled, relieved to find that Axl was more relaxed and less shaky this time as he gently began pressing into him.  “How’s that, kid?”

“Bet . . . better,” Axl said, screwing his eyes shut and leaning his head back.  “Still- nnh . . . hurts a little, but I think . . . a-ah . . .”  He lifted his hips slightly, gasping when the different angle made it easier for Zero to slide about halfway into him.  “A-ah- ahn- nnaaah . . . !”

The two older Hunters looked at him in something between confusion and concern, and Axl shook his head, his chest rising and falling just a little more rapidly than normal.  “Wen . . . went faster than I expected!” he gasped out.  “I-I’m- oh, gh . . .”  He swallowed.  “G-god, that feels . . . that feels really . . .”

“Good?” Zero asked, trying not to let his expression betray how badly he wanted to move and feel every bit of the heated tightness shifting and rubbing against his erection.  “You sure are making some cute faces right now, kid.”

“Oh, f-fuck, really good . . .”  Axl bucked his hips reflexively, shuddering when he heard X give a soft, airy moan somewhere behind his left ear.  “F-fuck me, mmnh . . . h-how are you guys holding up?”

Zero opened his mouth, only for his response to be cut off when X gave a desperate, involuntary jerk of his hips, causing both Lightbot and gunner to make audible noises of pleasure.  “H-haa . . . gonna take that as an affirmative,” Axl said.  “Ah- f-fuck . . . a-and jus . . . just for the record, I may have . . . not been kidding whatsoever about the ‘fuck me’ part.”

X and Zero exchanged a glance, and X nodded for Zero to go first.  Slowly at first, Zero shifted to take hold of Axl’s legs to keep him in place, moving his hips deeper in a slow thrust inwards, pausing, pulling back, and then thrusting forwards again, gradually beginning to take up a steady rhythm.  Once he was sure of Zero’s pace and Axl’s comfort with the situation, X gave his own hips a gentle thrust upward as Zero pulled out, the two older Hunters easily falling into alternating motions.

And Asimov be damned if the only word Axl could find for it wasn’t _bliss_.

There really wasn’t much point in trying to hold anything back; he knew he couldn’t if he tried.  So instead he let his mouth fall open and moaned and gasped and whined and twitched at every rush of pleasure that flooded his circuitry.  And honestly as soon as he cracked one eye open every part of him filled with that much more arousal when he saw Zero leaned over him.  The blond’s hair was all a mess over his forehead and his mouth was just slightly open even as he smirked, and his blue eyes were practically glazed over with lusty affection.  That was _hot_.  That was _really really hot_.

For that matter, the other thing adding to his hopeless arousal was X.  Because X’s hands were all over his waist and hips and sometimes they’d wander up to play with his chest which was a total tease but somehow made him want to squirm in the best possible way.

Oh yeah and X was also kissing and nibbling playfully at the back of his neck and sending little electrical thrills down his spine that made him want to _whine_ with delight.  That was also a thing and it was a thing he was very much enjoying.  The same could be said of X moaning right directly in his ear.

He didn’t even have to tell them to go faster or make any comments or _anything_.  One way or another, X and Zero seemed to be reading each other’s movements; when one would slow, the other would speed up, alternating quick, shallow thrusts with longer, deeper motions.  “F . . . fucking Asimov,” Zero groaned out, unintentionally tightening his hold on Axl’s calves.  “G-god, you two are . . . nngh . . . r-really . . .”

“Stop . . . trying to discuss it and j-just thrust harder,” Axl panted, purposefully jerking his hips to encourage his partners.  He was in this deep, no pun intended, he was already going to be sore the next day, no sense in telling anyone to hold back.  Not when it felt this _good_.

And no one ever said Zero didn’t like it a little rough.

He looked down, waiting for X’s nod of approval before giving a hard forward jerk of his hips, earning an airy moan from X and a near yelp of delight from Axl.  “O-ohhh, _god_ ,” Axl groaned.  “God Zero, _please_ do that again, _please_ . . . !”

Zero was more than happy to comply, more aroused than he’d ever like to admit by the sound of their skin slapping together with each harder thrust.  “H-haaa, that’s more like it,” Axl moaned out, cracking a grin at the way he could feel X beginning to twitch and squirm beneath him.  “W-what’sa matter down there, X?  You’re- a-ah . . . nnnh . . . not gonna go first, are ya?”

“Shut up, Axl,” X muttered, giving the redhead’s ear a playful nip and letting his right hand roam downwards.  “H-hhh . . . haven’t you . . . ever heard of respecting your elders?”

Axl gasped, his breath hitching when X rather suddenly started stroking him- and _fast_ , too, using the gunner’s own pre to slick his touch and at the same time making the movements of his hips shorter and sharper.  Zero seemed to have settled for deep, hard thrusts, and the combination of the two was damn near driving Axl wild with pleasure, especially when Zero found the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot _just right_.  “A-aah, fuck me!” he cried, practically squealing at a particularly good thrust.  “Y-you guys, I-I’m- aah, hhhaaaa . . . aaaaah . . . !”

“Getting close or something?” Zero chuckled, followed by a long, low groan.  “G-gotta give you credit for . . . nnnh . . . lasting this long.”

“S-shut uuuuuup!” Axl practically wailed, trying not to wriggle and writhe in pleasure and ending up arching his back and clawing at the bedsheets anyway.  “Y-you guys are . . . d-driving me crazy, y-you’re gonna make me _cum_ , I-I’m- nn- aaah . . . !”

As much as he would’ve been amused if X had climaxed before him, there wasn’t really much Axl could do to resist the blissful heat threatening to crash over his everything, nor did he really _want_ to resist said heat.  So he didn’t.  And he all but _yelled_ as a tidal wave of pure hot pleasure rushed through every circuit in his body and made him tense and shake from head to toe.  It didn’t even register to him that he’d made a mess of X’s hand, but in retrospect he likely would’ve simply told the Lightbot that it was his fault for putting his hand there in the first place.

What did register, however, was the moaning near the back of his ear suddenly getting a _lot_ louder, followed shortly by two hot, wet spurts inside of him, then another warm trickle, X’s thrusts becoming slower and more uneven as he lost himself in the pleasure of his orgasm.  Axl’s mouth fell open in a shrill squeal at the sensation, admittedly one of his _favorite_ sensations; maybe he was just a little too pleased that X was a unit who was . . . fully equipped, as it were.  He so hoped that Zero was too, _please_ tell him that Zero was too.

X went all but limp underneath the gunner, hands falling loosely at his sides and chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.  “Kh- haaaa, ahah, fuck,” Axl laughed shakily, still whimpering in the aftermath.  X lay all but still save for the occasional involuntary twitch, and Zero had slowed his pace and intensity significantly too, as if worried that he’d drive Axl too far if he continued.  “Fuck, you guys are incredible,” Axl sighed, making a noise something like a loud, “Eep!” when he felt the wet, slick sensation of Zero pulling out of him.  “Did . . . did you’n X both cum at the same time, ‘cause I was kinda mid-orgasm and couldn’t actually tell.”

Zero answered with a soft groan, and Axl lifted his head, swallowing when he realized that the blond was giving himself slow, almost delicate strokes, still very much hard and aroused and kind of a mess of lube and cum in the aftermath of being in the same general vicinity of X’s release.  His gaze shifted downward, and the sight of the white trail down the sides of his own rapidly-softening member down to his lower stomach made him _shudder_.  Being a little messy was honestly kind of thrilling, he had to admit.  Zero simply gave him a look, a wordless question of, ‘is this okay?’ and Axl nodded, shifting his legs a little farther apart on his boyfriend’s shoulders.  “I’m already a mess, please do,” he said.

“Id . . . idiot,” Zero grumbled, but the way he immediately began jerking himself off hard and fast just about instantly betrayed his desperate need for a release of his own.  “Jus . . . just shut up and keep still, mnh . . .”

Axl rolled his eyes, loosening up and letting his hips drop to expose his stomach for his partner, admittedly a bit amused by the fact that X seemed too tired after his climax to do much more than nuzzle him and kiss the back of his head and make soft noises of affection.  “Aw c’mon, Zee,” he purred, still sounding a little tired and breathless.  “Aren’tcha hot and aroused enough yet with me and X here all naked and messy and tired?  Mmmm, and he still feels so good inside of me~”  Well, more like he’d been too lazy to get off of his partner’s dick just yet, but he was also trying very hard to dirty talk Zero into an orgasm.

“Come oooooon,” he teased, giving his body a seductive little sway and causing X to whimper softly beneath him.  “I know you wanna cum on me and make me even more of a mess, you perv~  Why don’tcha show me how possessive you are, huuuuh~?”

“Thought I . . . nnnh . . . t-told you to shut up,” Zero groaned out, tipping his head back for a moment and stroking faster, just a little more, a little faster, _fuck_ he was so close and Axl’s dirty talking was making him so _hot_!  “G-god, fuck . . . mmmh . . . _fuck_ , I-I . . . nnh . . . !”

He let his head fall forward, shuddering when he saw Axl staring back at him with the most _lusty_ expression possible, eyes half-lidded and tongue sticking out of his mouth just a tiny bit and he could see X peering out at him with that cutely tired post-sex expression he always got when he was sleepy and satisfied.  God, his boyfriends were hot . . .

A longer, louder groan escaped him, heat and bliss flooding and sparking through his system in a sudden, hard wave, and he watched in terribly dirty pleasure as a streak of white spurted from his tip onto Axl’s stomach, then a second, then a third, and he was almost visibly disappointed when his orgasm eased off into a weak trickle, though even that dribbled off of his tip a little and left a few white drops on Axl’s groin.  “F . . . fuuuuuck,” Axl breathed out, shivering in delight at the warmth and licking his lips reflexively when he looked down at himself.  “Fuuu-uuck, I should not enjoy that so much, but that feels _good_ , shit . . .”

“Asimov,” Zero panted, feeling a pleasant, warm sense of relaxation washing over him as he came down from his high of pleasure.  “You two are _incredible_ . . .”

“Um, Axl?” X piped up before the gunner could quip anything smarmy at Zero in return.  “Can you do me a favor and _please_ get off of my dick?”

“O-oh yeah.  Sorry.”  Axl laughed softly, allowing Zero to help him slide his legs down and lift him up enough to roll over and lay next to X instead of on top of him.  “Better?”

“Sweet Asimov, you’re heavier than you look.”  X laughed as well, reaching over and giving Axl a playful half-shove.  “You’re a mess.”

Axl looked down and flushed at the sight of the stains all over him, not to mention the fact that he could very distinctly feel something . . . well, leaking out his ass, really.  “Guess I kinda am,” he said with a sheepish smile.  “But I’m a hot mess, right?  Ah, h-hey!”

The ‘hey’ came as a result of Zero suddenly grabbing his ankles and lifting his legs up off the bed again, and Axl very nearly squealed when he felt the blond’s tongue lapping across his backside and over his entrance.  “E-eeeeh, Z-Zee that’s-!  X what are y- aaaah!”

He shut his eyes and wiggled and squealed a little louder when X leaned over to lick off all of the white stains on his stomach and length, though he couldn’t resist peering down to watch the way X worked his way lower and Zero higher, blond and brunet meeting in a visibly passionate kiss once Axl’s skin was clean of any more white smudges.  Axl whistled, and X jabbed an elbow into the gunner’s stomach.  “You guys are the best,” Axl laughed.  “Now put my legs _down_ , you big perv.”

Zero did so with a laugh of his own, though not before giving Axl’s thigh one more kiss- and a nip, and a suckle, and totally leaving a mark.  Oh yeah and he was pretty sure his calves were gonna be a little bruised from how tightly Zero had held onto him.

“Damn.”  Axl let himself relax and go all but limp, closing his eyes and smiling blissfully.  “I’m naked and worn-out and sweaty and covered in hickeys and probably some bruises.  I really _am_ a hot mess.”

He blinked in surprise when he felt X’s arms around his waist, the Lightbot tugging him closer and giving him a soft, affectionate nuzzle.  A moment later, Zero slipped in to press up against his other side, and the redhead closed his eyes, relaxing and drawing a long, contented sigh.  “Mmm, you guys are warm . . .”

His lips curled into a smile as Zero’s hand slid up his back, settling into a slow, soothing rubbing motion.  “Okay, correction,” he murmured, the warmth and gentle touches, not to mention X’s continual little nuzzles, easing some of the soreness in his body.  “You guys are the _best_.”

“You liked that, huh,” Zero chuckled, giving the back of Axl’s neck a soft kiss.  “You’re gonna be limping tomorrow, kiddo.”

“Worth it,” Axl said, snuggling himself down more comfortably.  “So worth it.  ‘Specially if I earn cuddles.”

“Oh, believe me.”  X gave the gunner a short, light peck on the lips.  “You’ll get _plenty_ of cuddles with us.”

Axl’s smile got that much broader, and he wriggled a bit in delight and gave X’s chin a loving nuzzle in return.  “Good,” he whispered.  “Can . . . can I sleep here?”

“Rest, you idiot,” Zero murmured, gently touching his cheek to the back of Axl’s head.  “Like you even need to ask . . .”  As he spoke, he reached over Axl’s side to grasp X’s hand, exchanging a brief, meaningful glance with the Lightbot before letting his eyes drift shut.  “Go to sleep.”

“Okay, okay,” Axl said, feeling safe and secure tucked in between what he considered the two best boyfriends in the entire world.  “Love you guys,” he added softly, his core racing and jumping with excited affection.

X lifted his head slightly, but he didn’t have a chance to open his mouth to speak before Axl’s breathing had slowed as he apparently slipped into hibernation.  “Damn kid,” Zero muttered without opening his eyes, giving X’s hand a squeeze.  “Love you, bluejay.”

“Love you too, Zee,” X whispered, green eyes sliding peacefully shut.  “Wake up early enough and we might be able to work in another round in the morning . . .”

“Or we could take a shower.”

A pause, and Zero cracked one eye open, a smirk twitching at his lips.  “Right,” X chuckled.  “A _shower_.  I’m sure Axl would jump at the chance to learn the definition of _that_.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Go to sleep, dumbass,” X laughed.

“Mhm.  Whatever you say, _sir_ ~  Whatever you say.”

“Shut up and sleep.  Kinky bastard.”

“Love you too, X.”

In spite of appearing to be sound asleep, Axl’s lips curled into a smile at the banter, and though he didn’t stir or speak, he looked to be nothing if not blissfully happy and content.  



End file.
